Digital displays are increasingly popular. A digital display is an output device for presentation of visual information. The digital display may be a flat panel display, a computer monitor, or a large-screen television (e.g., a JumboTron®). The digital display may be implemented using a number of display technologies, such as light-emitting diode, electroluminescent, plasma or liquid crystal display technologies.
Current digital display implementations are generally uncoordinated. For example, consider the case of Times Square in New York City. Various digital displays owned by different entities present uncoordinated content. A single entity may control adjacent digital displays, but the coordination between such adjacent digital displays requires a dedicated solution, typically through hard-wired connections or a local area network. This approach is expensive and does not otherwise scale.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide new techniques for coordinating visual experiences on visual devices, such as digital displays.